laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy
|platforms = Nintendo 3DS Nintendo eShop (3DS) |released = |NA=2014 |EU=November 8, 2013 |AUS=November 9, 2013}} |ratings = |modes = Single Player |previous = Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask |next = Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney |dename = Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant |esname = El profesor Layton y el legado de los Ashalanti |frname = Professeur Layton et l'Héritage des Aslantes |itname = Il Professor Layton e l'eredità degli Aslant |jpname = レイトン教授と超文明Aの遺産 |korname = |nlname = Professor Layton en de Erfenis van de Azran }} Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy (レイトン教授と超文明Aの遺産, Reiton Kyouju to Choubunmei A no Isan - Professor Layton and the Legacy of Advanced Civilization A) is a ''Professor Layton'' series game for the Nintendo 3DS. The game was confirmed in a Japanese Nintendo Direct presentation on August 29, 2012 . According to LEVEL-5 CEO, Akihiro Hino, it will be the last game in the series to star Professor Layton himself as the main protagonistMentioned in a Nintendo Direct. The exact meaning of Akihiro's words is currently unclear.. The game was confirmed for localization in both the European and North American Nintendo Direct events of April 17, 2013. It is set for release on November 8th in Europe , and early 2014 in North America. The game happens chronologically one year after the events from Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask''Confirmed in trailer and/or on site. It concludes the prequel trilogy of the series. At Tokyo Game Show 2012, a full three-minute trailer was revealed. The trailer featured Professor Layton, Luke, and Emmy, with two new characters, Desmond Sycamore, a fellow archaeologist from London, and Aurora, the living mummy who is somehow connected to the legacy of the Azran civilization. The game was released in Japan on February 28, 2013. The ending theme of this installment is "Surely Someday" by Fukuhara Miho. In order to promote the game further in Japan, two sets of ''Professor Layton themed chocolate were sold. Each box contains a special card containing a puzzle, as well as a code to unlock it in the game . The chocolate comes in 2 flavors ("gateau chocolat" and "black tea chiffon cake") and were available from January 15th to the end of March. The game received its first playable English demo at the Hyper Japan 2013 event in the United Kingdom . Chapters * Prologue: Setting Off * Chapter 1: Frozen in Time Plot Prologue: Setting Off Characters General * Professor Layton * Luke Triton * Emmy Altava * Desmond Sycamore * Raymond * Jean Descole * Inspector Grosky * Bronev * Aurora * Aldus * Amelie * Brenda Triton * Clark Triton * Lacey * Lucille Layton * Roland Layton Froenborg * Donna * Harald * Mascha * Prima Hoogland * Joachim * Julien * Piet * Romilda * Sheppard Kodh * Boris * Hazel * Igor * Larisa * Mackingtosh * Moos * Sonya * Squirrel Mosinna * Babak * Banu * Dana * Mehri * Umid Phong Gi * Amanita * Button * Chanterelle * Chestnut * Lapidella * Morel San Grio * Benni * Bud * Javier * Miranda Torrido * Flint * Scarlett * Ruby * Derringer * Old Red Media Logo & Boxart Professor_Layton_and_the_Azran_Legacy_—_Logo_(UK).png|British and American Logo Choubunmei A no Isan Logo.png|Japanese Logo Azran Legacy Boxart.png|British Boxart Azran Legacy Boxart Japanese.png|Japanese Boxart AL German Cover.png|German Boxart AL French Cover.png|French Boxart AL Italian Cover.png|Italian Boxart AL Spanish Cover.png|Spanish Boxart AL Dutch Cover.png|Dutch Boxart Images AL Puzzle.jpg|A puzzle from the game Puzzle.png|Another puzzle from the game. ALStickers1.png|Promotional Sticker pack ALStickers2.png|Sticker pack part 2 AL Preorder Bonus.jpg|European Preorder Bonus (if ordered from GAME.co.uk) Main Theme Trailers Trivia * The Japanese boxart seems to be inspired by the previous European boxarts throughout the series. As a result, the European boxart for the game is mostly a recolored version of the Japanese one. * This is one of the only two games in the series to receive an USK rating of 6, the other game being Professor Layton and the Unwound Future. Both of these games are the last game of their respective trilogy. * Azran Legacy references Professor Layton and the Last Specter, Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva, Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask, and Professor Layton and the Curious Village. External Links * Official Japanese Site * Official English Site (UK) References Notes de:Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant